


Friendship Stops the Demon

by awesomejami555



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Nogitsune Stiles, Party, Regret, Stiles Feels, Stiles supressed demon, wonderful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejami555/pseuds/awesomejami555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had just regained his consciousness. Remembering all that the demon had done to the people he loved most made him extremely upset, but when Scott throws a small get together with all his friends, it makes Stiles extremely happy forcing the Nogitsune into hiding for there is no strife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Stops the Demon

The world is turning black at the corner of Stiles’ vision. His sweat soaked shirt is sticking to his back and his slender hands are gripping the bathroom sink. His entire body trembles with the memories of what “they” had done. The Nogitsune that had power-jumped into his body seemed to be taking a break because it was two weeks since the last time Stiles was conscious. Sobs ripped through his chest with a heart wrenching sound. Salty tears slid down his nose and dribbled into the sink.

 

The look on his dads face when he had seen Stiles, resurfaced to his memories. No one had seen Stiles in days and the last time they had, the thing inside him killed numerous people via bomb or set up. The look of complete horror and the shift his hand made towards his gun when they saw each other burned Stiles like a fire. With a gun pointed at his face he had begun to cry uncontrollably. The tears seemed to convince the Sheriff that it was really him.

 

Stiles didn’t realize he had balled his hand into a fist until he punch the tile on the bathroom walls. It hurt like hell, but the flashbacks of the shrapnel bombing he had created, caused him not to care. His hand was a bloody mess. He didn’t want his dad to have to deal with blood all over the place…again. He turned on the sink he had been clinging to for dear life. His hand looked broken or at least sprained. He turned the water as hot as it would go and put his injured hand under the flow of steaming water. Stiles cringed a little at the heat mixed with pain. Pink and red bloody swirls washed off of Stiles hand and emptied out of the sink.

 

Stiles dug around in the medicine cabinet for some tape he could wrap his hand in. When he was younger he was always breaking/spraining things, so they always had a ton of supplies for things like this. Using his good hand, you took gauze and tape out of the cabinet. He places them on the sink that still had traces of Stiles’ blood in it. Stiles flinched violently at the touch of gauze on his injury. He sucked in a breath and quickly wrapped the tape around the gauze. When his hand was finally set, he looked into the mirror again.

 

A burning sensation ripped through his chest. Stiles started to panic. This was the feeling he had gotten before the Nogitsune would overtake him. He refused with all his being to let it take over him again this soon. He struggled with himself until the burning started to subside. Stiles smiled for a split second before resuming with dry sobs.

 

He stumbled out of the bathroom and sat on his bed with his hands pulling at his hair. He didn’t really know how to handle the stress of it all. He had killed people. Him, Stiles, the weak defenseless human had killed near twenty people. Stiles pulled at his hair harder when he thought about it.

 

When Stiles wasn’t in control he could still see and hear everything that is happening. All he can do is watch and silently scream as his body does all the things he never even could think of in his scariest nightmares. The scariest time was when he almost killed his father. Modeling the shrapnel bomber, the Nogitsune made a bomb. Stiles had to watch as his fingers worked expertly on something he could never have done before. Red and green wires were jumbled around each other and then there was the decoy. His dad wasn’t supposed to be in field duty that day. The decoy that he had placed on the bus was supposed to scare away any suspicion from the package Parish had delivered to the sheriff’s desk, unaware of what it held. Stiles could still feel the smirk he had made when Scott took one of the deputies pain away right before he had died. In his head, he was screaming and fighting to notify Scott to stop, but no matter how hard he tried to scream nothing came out. As if that day could get any worse, he could feel the warm fragile arms of Kira as he slammed her head onto the metal table. Stiles wanted so badly to make sure she was okay. Scott on the other hand was impaled with a freaking pole. The Nogitsune had caused his friend so much pain, both physically and mentally. Stiles could remember the surge of power he had felt from Scott.

 

Stiles rubbed his neck from where the seemingly normal veterinarian had poisoned the creature inside him with a needle.  The skin was red and sore. Stiles couldn’t think of anything to do that would make any part of his live okay again. He grabbed the top of his sheets and crawled under them, wrapping himself in a makeshift cocoon. With tears drying on the tip of his nose he fell into a fitful sleep.

 

When the sun shined in from the window into the boy’s room he was extremely surprised that he was still himself. The Nogitsune must’ve still been exhausted from the poisoned moss. Stiles could hardly remember the last time he woke up himself the other sun shining through his own window. Considering everything, Stiles surprised himself with a smile.

 

His hand hurt ridiculously badly. All his blood in his body seemed to be pounding through the injury. Stiles ran downstairs to get the pain relievers his dad kept in the family medicine cabinet. When he got downstairs he was surprised to see his dad sitting down and actually eating a healthy breakfast.

 

“Stiles?” His dad asked hesitantly.

 

“Yes dad? It’s me I promise it’s me,” Stiles signed out. It sucked so bad that no one even knew if he was actually him. “Deaton poisoned the evil fucking demon.” Usually Stiles would get reprimanded for that type of language, but he guessed times have changed. “You know dad, I wonder if mom would have been able to help with this whole thing.” Stiles didn’t talk about her with his dad because he knew it upset him, but he just gave a slight smile.

 

 “Cynthia would have been able to tell it were you and not some fake evil fox pretending to be you. His dad waved Stiles over to a seat. Stiles first grabbed the medicine he had been looking for and for the first time in years did he sit down at the actual dinner table and ate breakfast.

 

Stiles didn’t want to be cooped up in his house to think any longer so he figured he would go see Scott instead of putting of the inevitable.

 

Pulling up to his best friend’s house should not have been as bad as it was. Shutting off the jeep and walking to the front door seemed to take hours. When he finally was reaching out for the doorbell Scott opened the door and ushered him in.

 

“Scott I’m-“ Scott cut him.

 

“Before you say anything, you are not allowed to be sorry for something you had no control over. Stiles, you have been my best friend for forever and I don’t think a evil dark spirit could even get in the way of that.” Scott leaned into hug Stiles and Stiles could feel tears pricking at the corner of his vision. “Stiles don’t be upset; we will fix this I promise you. You always figure out everything and now it’s our turn to figure this thing out for you. You mean the world to me, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, and Derek. We are going to get that thing out of you.” Scott looked so sure that Stiles could almost believe him. Having seen what he’s seen in the past few weeks, it was really hard to think positively. Scott pulled Stiles into one of those “we are brothers and I will forever protect you” hugs. It lasted for long minutes, but neither of them cares.

 

Scott kind of pushed him into a dark foyer that was behind him and a loud “Stiles!” erupted from several people. Allison, Lydia, Isaac and even Derek were standing around a buffet of Stiles’ favorite foods. They all gave him warm smiles and Stiles didn’t even know how these people could put up with him as a normal person. How are they even tolerating him as an evil dark spirit? The Nogitsune was ill, so Stiles was strong and he wanted to enjoy this for as long as he had.

 

The party lasted all night. Laughter seemed to cause the Nogitsune to bury even deeper into the depths of Stiles. It would be harder for it to get out now that the chaos had subsided for at least the moment. They all gave Stiles giant hugs and talked to Stiles like he hadn’t hurt all of them in some way. Especially Isaac. He had only just recovered from serious burns that were his fault. Isaac seemed to have totally forgotten that for he was giving Stiles a wicked nooggie. The Nogitsune would have to wait several more days to take Stiles back, but the few moments Stiles could be himself were the best gifts he could ask for right then.


End file.
